The Devil's Revenge
by Darth's Daughter
Summary: Lucius Needful has wanted revenge on Rick Sanchez since he destroyed his business, and now he has found a way: He will target his grandson. Warning: Short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Morty's POV

I'm just walking home from school, when a guy with a tray of tiny cups walks up to me. "Hello, young man. I'm giving out free samples to advertise a new smoothie shop opening soon. Would you like one?"  
Wow, what luck. "Do you have any banana?"  
"Indeed I do!" The man hands me a cup full of a thick yellow liquid. "Enjoy."  
"Thanks, man!" I drink the smoothie sample as I walk away. It's pretty good, I'll have to go by that smoothie shop when it opens. As I get home, I get really tired. Geez, why am I so sleepy? I decide to go upstairs to rest. I'm exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick's POV

It's Saturday morning, and I'm taking Morty on an adventure if I have to drag him out by his ears. "Morty, get up," I snap walking into his room. Wait, something's different. Why did he replace that bikini model poster with a male model poster? In fact, the whole room has a distinctly girly feel to it. I knew it, the kid's gay. Or maybe bi, since he liked that Jessica girl so much. "Morty, wake up."  
Morty sits up, but it's not Morty. It's a girl with curly, messy brown hair to her waist. "Who's Morty?" she asks, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, good morning Rick. You here to drag me on another crazy adventure? If you are, can I at least get dressed first?"  
Who's the chick? "Um, who are you?"  
"Huh?" The girl looks at me funny. "Rick, have you been drinking? It's me, Jessica. Your granddaughter? We go on adventures, you've nearly gotten me killed a few times, any of this ringing a bell?"  
Did I go to an alternate reality and forget about it? "Um, yeah, I'm really hung over, and a little fuzzy. Dumb question, what dimension is this?"  
"Earth C137."  
No, not an alternate reality… but how is Morty a girl?! "Ok, another dumb question, what happened last night?"  
"Oh, I got a free sample of banana smoothie on my way home from school. Then I got really tired for some reason, so I went to bed. Next thing I know, you're calling someone named Morty. Who's Morty?"  
"N-no one." What was her name again? "He's no one, Jessie."  
She frowns at me. "Geez, what did I do to piss you off?"  
"Huh?"  
"You know I hate being called Jessie, so if you're calling me that, I must have pissed you off."  
"Oh, uh, I'm… still fuzzy, and really hung over. I may get a few things wrong for a few hours."  
The girl rolls her eyes. "You really need to ease up on that stuff, Rick. I'm starting to think it's affecting your brain."  
I glare at her. "Watch it, kid. Which one of us is the genius here?"  
"You are," she admits with a smile.  
"Damn right I am." I need to figure this out. And this girl isn't helping. "Well, uh, Jessica, just wanted to get you up, got a really cool adventure planned, so get your ass out of bed, and get dressed."


	3. Chapter 3

Rick's POV

I step out into the hall and immediately go to my room. I need to figure out what's going on here, but as I look at my nightstand, I realize this is weirder than I thought. I keep a photo from the family vacation to that hamster-in-butt world, but something is different. Jessica hasn't just replaced Morty in his/her room, she's replaced him in the photo too! I step out and catch Summer on her way downstairs. "Summer, this is a weird question, but just go with it. What does the name Jessica mean to you?"  
Summer looks at me like I'm crazy. "Um, my younger sister, duh."  
"Right…" I walk past her and go downstairs, taking the time to examine all the photos on the walls that are supposed to have Morty in them. It's no use, Jessica's replaced Morty in every single photo in the house. What the hell is going on here?! I notice Jessica coming downstairs in a more feminine version of the outfit Morty wears every day, and I grab her arm. "Come on, I need to do something real quick." Without waiting for her answer, I pull her into the garage and get my device that detects and measures evil. "Just hold still." I scan her and read the screen. "Just as I thought. Jessica, that guy who gave you the free sample, what did he look like?"  
Jessica pauses to think about it for a second. "Well, he looked pretty close to your age, maybe a little younger, he had dark hair, and a mustache."  
"Did he have a British accent?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
Dammit, the Devil is back, and he put some spell on Morty to turn him into a girl. "Sorry, Mor- uh, Jessica, I'll have to put that adventure on hold, I have to go kick a bastard's ass."  
"Oh, ok. Well, maybe we can do something later?"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just go do whatever the hell you do in your free time."  
"Ok, I guess I'll see you later." As she goes inside, I check my pockets to make sure I have my ray gun. Time to kill the Devil.


	4. Chapter 4

Devil's POV

I'm pretty certain Rick Sanchez has discovered my little spell by now. I wish I could have seen the look on his face when his grandson- excuse me, his granddaughter greeted him this morning. I think this was a very fun way to get revenge on Sanchez for destroying my business, then attacking me, along with that little bitch Summer. I'll get revenge on her later.  
Some people may question why I didn't just kill Sanchez. It's because that isn't nearly as fun as screwing with that bastard. Turning his grandson into a girl may seem like a small change, but I know that this one small change will change everything just enough to throw Sanchez off, but still be subtle enough that it won't be obvious what he needs to do differently. It will drive him insane! Which is far more entertaining than just ending his pathetic life. I have no doubt he will come after me, but I don't care. I purposely made this a spell I cannot undo, so even if he attacks me, he is stuck with his new granddaughter.

Rick's POV

It's not that hard to track that dumb Devil down. He's still staying at his old storefront. How predictable. I walk in and find him waiting for me. "Alright you freak," I snap, pulling out my ray gun. "Undo whatever you did to Morty."  
The freak smirks at me. "And why would I do that? It would be so much more fun to watch you fumbling to adapt to your grandson's recent change."  
He's right, it would be hard to adapt to this. Morty's gender may be the only thing the spell changed, but just the fact that Jessica's a girl will change enough to make it difficult. I mean, just look at this morning. The kid thought I was pissed at her, and all I did was shorten her name. Who knows what else is different? That's why I have to make this creep turn her back. "You're going to do it so I don't blow your brains out!"  
The Devil just laughs. Damn, this can't be good. "I can't. When I cast that spell, I specifically made certain that no magical force can reverse it, not even my own. Of course, I'm sure you could figure it out with your precious science, but that would require a great many tests, many of which I'm sure would be painful to your dear granddaughter. And you wouldn't want to hurt her, now would you?"  
Shit! If his magic can't undo it, then the only science could help would be to completely restructure Jessica's DNA, which would definitely hurt her, and possibly kill her. I can't risk it, no matter how much I want my old Morty back. "You son of a bitch!" I quickly aim my ray gun and shoot him. I know I only destroyed his physical body, and he IS the Devil, so he can come back, but I don't care. That felt really good.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica's POV

Things have been really weird ever since that day Rick came into my room calling for Morty, whoever that is. First he called me Jessie, which he never calls me because he knows I hate it, then he blew off that adventure, and now he's been avoiding me for almost a week. I just don't get it. Did I do something wrong? Every time I ask he says no, but why else would he keep blowing me off like this? I just wish I knew what I did so things can go back to normal, relatively speaking.

Rick's POV

Ok, I'll admit it, I'm avoiding Jessica. It's just not the same, having her instead of Morty. I just can't act like nothing's different, so I've been focusing on my work. After about a week of this, Jessica comes into my garage after school. She does this every day, but I just ignore her. As usual, she walks up next to me. "Hey, Rick," she greets me cheerfully. "What're you doing?"  
"I'm working," I reply, barely paying attention. Please just let her go away.  
"Oh, well, can I help?"  
"No."  
I see her frown out of the corner of my eye. "Oh, ok… well, maybe we could do something later?"  
"No."  
Now she's chewing her lip. Damn that looks stupid. "Rick, seriously, whatever I did to tick you off, can't you just tell me instead of blowing me off?"  
I shoot her a glare. "Why don't you just beat it?! I'm busy! So get the hell out of here, you little… codependent… clingy little… brat!"  
I start wondering if I've gone too far when I see Jessica tearing up. "Fine," she mutters, turning away. "I don't need you or your insane adventures to be happy." She walks inside and slams the door, leaving me alone again.  
I feel a little guilty, knowing I've probably really upset that kid, but I shove it away, taking a sip from my flask. I'm about to go back to my work, when Beth comes in. Oh boy. "Dad, what did you do?" she asks, in a deadly quiet tone.  
"I'm guessing you're talking about one thing in particular. If this is about that loud noise last night, it was just a minor malfunction, and I cleaned it up."  
"No, I want to know why the hell my daughter almost ran over me, in tears, on her way to her room!"  
Oh crap. "I just said I didn't want to spend time with her right now!" I yell defensively. Beth gives me a skeptical glare, so similar to her mother's that I know I'm not getting out of this that easily. "I… may have also called her clingy… and codependent…"  
"Dad! What the hell were you thinking?! Jessie's already insecure, did you really have to go and destroy what little self-esteem she had?!" I can't help but wince. Beth hasn't been this mad at me since she found out I'd made Morty miss almost a full semester of school. "I don't know what's going on with you, but you better make things right with Jessica. She has enough issues as it is, she doesn't need you making them worse."  
As Beth leaves, I realize she's right. None of this is Jessica's fault. I need to accept that I don't have a grandson anymore, and my granddaughter needs me just as much as he did. I get up from my worktable and go inside and upstairs to Jessica's room. "Jessica?" I call, knocking lightly. "Can I come in?"  
After a moment, Jessica calls softly, "Sure, come in." I slowly open the door and poke my head in. She's lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, and I can tell by looking at her face that she's been crying. "What do you want, Rick?"  
I walk in and sit next to her on the bed. "Look, Jessica, I've been… going through some personal stuff lately. How I was acting had nothing to do with you."  
She props herself up on her elbows. "Really? You're not mad at me?"  
I smile slightly. "No, I'm not mad." I reach over and ruffle her hair. "C'mon, why don't we go work on my latest invention? It's a device that can mute people."  
Jessica chuckles slightly, fixing her hair. "Sounds like fun. Hey, can I borrow that for math class?"  
I smirk at her. "Sure thing, kiddo." Maybe this won't be so bad. But if she starts asking me for advice on boys or prom dresses, I swear I'm moving.

(AN: Well, here it is, the first of many Rick and Jessica stories. From now on, I'll be posting many, totally unconnected stories staring Jessica. I hope you enjoy them!)


End file.
